The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to techniques for reducing clock feedthrough and crosstalk for such devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin and low weight package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery powered powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage. LCD devices typically include a plurality of unit pixels arranged in a matrix.
LCD devices typically include thousands (or millions) of picture elements, i.e., pixels, arranged in a matrix of rows (also referred to as “scanning lines”) and columns (also referred to as “data lines”). For any given pixel of an LCD device, the amount of light viewable on the LCD depends on the voltage driven to the pixel. Typically, LCDs include data line circuitry for converting digital image data into an analog voltage value which may be supplied to transistors in the pixels of the LCD. The transistor gates may be activated by scanning line circuitry to store the data signal in an electrode of the pixel. An electrical field is generated by a voltage difference between a pixel electrode and a common electrode, which may align liquid crystals molecules within an adjacent liquid crystal layer to modulate light transmission through the LCD panel.
The data signal driven to the pixel may be affected by certain characteristics of the pixel transistor and/or by the configuration of data lines in the LCD panel. For example, parasitic capacitances associated with the transistors may result in a voltage drop, referred to as “clock feedthrough,” in the data signal stored in the pixel electrode, which may manifest in display errors such as artifacts and/or flickering on the displayed image. Furthermore, as current LCD devices may have a dense pixel matrix, the switching of adjacent transistors in the pixel matrix may result in crosstalk, which may also contribute to display errors.